


Diabetes Control Tips

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, First Time Blow Jobs, Jose is babie, M/M, not my back bitch not my back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose sucks off Brock for the first time. That's it, that's literally the fic
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo





	Diabetes Control Tips

**Author's Note:**

> uhuh

"Skrt skrt, beep beep, we here bitch." Jose said as he and Brock pulled up to Jose's house.

"If you ever say that ever again I will NOT hesitate to shoot you with a rubber band." Jose rolled his eyes and they went inside and up to Jose's room.

"You know what you've never done?" Jose looked at Brock blankly.

"What bitch."

"Sucked my dick." Jose snorted out a laugh.

"I don't want no stinky ass dick in my mouth."

"Hey, my dick isn't stinky!" Jose raised and eyebrow.

"How the fuck you would know? You done sucked it yourself?" Brock play hit Jose and rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to suck it." Brock said.

"I dare you to go suck a dick. Oh wait." 

"We're gay you fuckwad, that joke doesn't work. Insult?" Jose rolled his eyes so hard he almost passed out.

"Whatever you hoe. I'll suck your peepee if you get me a pink Monster and hot Cheetos after." Brock nodded.

"Sounds fair." Brock pulled down his shorts and boxers and his soft dick popped out.

"I ain't realize how little your penis is when it's soft." Brock groaned.

"Well make it hard then, you idiot." Jose rolled his eyes so hard again and then got dizzy. He got on his knees and spit on Brock's dick before wrapped his lips around the head. Brock moaned and Jose felt it twitch in his mouth. Gross! Jose sucked him off like a pro because he was a wiz with popsicles.

"aaaAAAAAAAaaaaahhHHHhhhhH!" Brock said and came in Jose's mouth. It tasted so gross, yuck! Jose swallowed it though because he had no trash can or tissues around.

"Aight let's get my snacks now." They drove to the store but oh no! They didn't have masks. Oh shiiit.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?!" Brock asked in stupid fucking dorky ass Canadian accent.

"Let's just go quick." Brock nodded and they ran inside and grabbed they shit and ran out without paying. Hehe.

"Well let's go." Jose said and they drove back home and ran inside to consume their snacks. Jose ended up getting six pink Monsters and he drank them all at extreme speed!

"Oh lawd I don't feel too good, child." Jose lied down and closed his eyes and Brock stood over him, not knowing what to do.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"I drank too much Monster, can you get me some water?" Brock nodded and went to the kitchen when oh shit, Jose had a heart attack!

"B-Brock, c-call 911!" Jose struggled to say. Brock got confused; nine one one? What number was that?

"Um, what's the number to nine one one?"

"Ohmygod Brock, j-just dial-ah fuck-dial 9-1-1!" Brock was still confused but he got on his phone and called.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Uh, yeah hi I think my boyfriend is like having a stroke."

"I-I'M HAVING A UAUAGHGH A H-HEART ATTACK Y-YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Sir? Are you still on the line?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Oh yeah but Jose was drinking all these Monsters and hehe and he's like dying right now lol."

"Sir where are you?"

"At Jose's house." Brock heard the dispatcher sigh.

"Address?" Brock turned to Jose who was breathing in short breaths and sweating.

"What's your address?"

"Ueeghhh cough cough."

"Okay m'am it's UEEGHHH COUGH COUGH."

"Is this a prank? I'm hanging up." The dispatcher hung up and Brock sighed.

"Well, looks like the ambulance isn't coming. Imma head out, see ya!" Jose's eyes rolled back to the back of his skull and he turned pale and Brock left. What a day!

**Author's Note:**

> yuhhh i'm listening to this really weird soundcloud rapper and i'm getting my life tbh


End file.
